Depth of Shadows
by Wolfy18
Summary: They were both different. Existing in a world filled with wonder and secrets. She was his light in his darkest moments. Or was it the other way around? Never did he suspect that he would become her savior. Kisame x OC. Romance-Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I don't know how soon I'll be able to update each chapter as I progress through this story, but I do hope many of you enjoy it. Please review : D I love reading them! This is mostly a romance fic between Kisame and an OC of mine. This first chapter is a story of young Kisame when he is in his first year of school to become a shinobi and his meeting with my OC.  
>Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day was gloomy as it normally was on an average daily basis; they would be lucky if they were able to even receive some sunshine in this dreary place. The village being surrounded by jagged mountain sized rocks and clouds of mist flitting over the sky slow and lazy. Most of the buildings constructed by concrete and bricks with moss growing and climbing over walls and settling on some rooftops.

People walked along bustling streets, despite the weather the people were just like any other. Going about their business with trades in the market and kids running around merrily. Shinobi practicing their traits and techniques on the training grounds on the edges of the village. It was peaceful if you wanted to call it that. Nothing too special that day other than it being another weekend. To him it was just another day to spend sitting along the edges of an open field of dirt being kicked up by kids as they ran around passing a vividly bright red ball to each other and laughing as they went along. Shouldn't they be training instead?

He did his best to keep the distance between himself and the others. He wasn't welcome to play with them, but at the very least he could watch them. Every day they found it in themselves to remind him why he was left out. He was different. With his tuft of dark blue hair that naturally spiked up and almost resembled that of a fin. His skin holding a light blue-grey tone. On his face he had the markings of gills on each cheek and he had the same markings on his shoulders which he hid under the long sleeve black shirt. His beady white eyes tended to unnerve many when he stared at them with an unwavering stare; they too were fish like in a sense. His white irises filling the whole of his sockets that were defined more by a black outline that resembled eyeliner to the opinions of others. Then there were the teeth which frightened the people the most. They were sharp and razor like that of a shark. Didn't make it any better that he was named Kisame, the meaning being _'demon shark.' _ He was pretty damn sure his parents had a sadistic sense of humor for doing that to him.

His parents were a little indifferent to him and it drove him to be better. That somehow he could make them proud of him if he became strong. No matter what he did, it didn't seem to change a thing. They weren't necessarily bad people. They attended the ceremonies held when he started school. They fed him, gave him a bed to sleep in and a roof over his head, provided clothes for him as he grew. Perhaps it was just him over-thinking things. It didn't escape him how they had never smiled at him though.

He deeply sighed as he turned his away from the field not far from where he sat and kids ran around, looking off to the side towards the village filled with civilians and shinobi filing through. All them having something to do; a purpose for the day. Miraculously the sun decided to peek through haze of mist overhead, but that was not what caught his attention. It was the shadow that suddenly covered him, making him turn his head to face the petite frame of girl who looked to be about the same age him. What startled him the most was the sincere smile she was giving him. It was not mocking or fake like the others that had been given to him.

She was rather slender for her age, but that was not unusually for kids who were in the academy training to be shinobi. Waves of silky locks of raven hair reaching just below her shoulders with a few bangs dangling just above her silver hues that stared at him with a soft kindness. She had the fair complexion like many of the people had, but he had never seen her face before. Dressed in halter-neck white top with black ninja pants on that reached just below her knees like capris with the usual black ninja sandals. What was a girl like her doing with a guy with him? Apparently a few other kids wanted to know since they had stopped to look over at the pair.

"What are doing here by yourself?" Came her clear, but soft voice. It oddly reminded him of chimes on a warm spring day.  
>Another long breath came out of him as he shifted in his seat upon the ground, looking up at her with a bit of a scowl on his face as he glance shortly over at the others before back to her. "Watching." He briskly commented like it was the most obvious thing. "They won't let me join them."<p>

"Why not?" She asked, looking at him with a surprised expression from his words.

"Are you an idiot? Look at me!" He gave her an incredulous look as he shifted to his feet and stood up, easily standing a few inches taller than her. "I'm different."

"There is nothing wrong with that." The kind smile was upon her face once more. "I am different too."

Kisame scoffed at her, giving her a once over with his beady eyes before scrunching the space at the top of his nose and between his brows. "What's different about you?"

She slowly lifted her right hand and placed a delicate finger to her rosy lips. "That is a secret." That did not make him feel any better. Still she held her hand out to him in a friendly manner as her smile grew. "My name is Hatake Shaiya."

Why did Hatake sound so familiar to him? His mind suddenly filled with the image of a certain white haired shinobi that had stopped by the academy on Friday, garbed in his anbu uniform and mask that covered half his face. Wearing his hitai-ate lopsided on his forehead to cover his left eye. They called him the '_Copy Ninja.' _"Are you related to that Hatake Kakashi?"

Shaiya nodded her head immediately after his question. "Not biologically." When Kisame gave her a confused expression she thought it was best to elaborate. "He is my adoptive father."

Kisame nodded then, glancing briefly back over to the kids who were still chattering. He bet his bottom dollar they were forming their own rumors. It made him roll his eyes back to Shaiya who had her head tilted to the side, still having her hand extended to him. He slowly reached out to hesitantly grasp her hand, surprised at how warm her touch was especially with the cool weather they were having. "Hoshigaki Kisame."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hoshigaki-san." Giving a shake to his hand with that same kind smile. "I feel we are going to be great friends."

Her smile became contagious and soon found the corners of his lips curling up. Not even the sight of his sharp teeth seemed to bother her. If anything her smiled broadened. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know the first chapter was a little weird…This one probably won't be any better. I'm filing through how Kisame and Shaiya met along with their time together. So you can get a little bit of the picture of their past. There will be flashbacks in future chapters that will go further into detail on certain events when they pop up. There will also be ooc, but I will try my best to avoid that in the future. . I'm not making promises though. I'm a big romantic soooo….Anyway! Read! Enjoy! Please review! : D  
>Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto. <strong>

Kisame felt like he was on top of the world. He didn't need anyone as long as Shaiya was there with him. She had spent almost every waking moment of her time with him while she was in Kirigakure with her adoptive father Kakashi. She had been there for two weeks before she announced she had to leave and travel back to Konoha. That had been a heartbreaking moment for the both of them since their friendship had been growing. But she had a bright smile upon her face as she promised him she would write to him. Her smiles had become quite contagious; always finding himself smiling when he saw her smiling. With a tight embrace, she was gone and he was left staring after her for a few long minutes.

For the next week, he found himself constantly checking to see if any letter had come for him. His parents understood that he had made a special friend, but his behavior was unusual. Whenever they told him 'no' he would mope and trudge back outside to train. He wanted to be the best he could be not only for himself but for his newfound friend. After that one week, he finally received a letter from Shaiya. She had described her journey back home and what had happened when she arrived back home. She left nothing out. He found half of it to be irrelevant, but he still read every word with a smirk on his face before he started to write back to her.

Week after week, this proceeded and soon became a routine of theirs. She could not visit him as much as he wish she could, but she made it a point to see him at least twice a year and would spend two to three weeks with him. Eventually it came to the time when he would graduate the academy and she was there. Standing in front of his indifferent parents with an excited smile upon her face. Enveloping him in a hug the moment he came to greet her. Her showing up was a bit of surprised because she had never enclosed in the letters she would be there, only that she was '_so happy for him.' _

The years that past had been kind to her, though she was still a petite girl with a slender frame. Her curves were starting to form and the plumpness of the child she used to be was fading away, presenting a young lady heading into her teenage years. Her eyes becoming almond shaped with angular facial features that were cut and sharp. She didn't let her hair get incredibly long as she had said it would get in the way of her training, so she kept it just below her shoulders and when she trained she would tie it up into a high ponytail. He had not changed much. He had only grown taller and a little bulkier with muscle.

Whenever he reached achievement and he wrote about it to her, she would come to see him. Whenever he was having struggles, she always had the right words to reassure him. When he started working under Fuguki Suikazan, his letters became quite vague on any matters surrounding his new position. He strongly believed in loyalty and he was being trusted by his superior to guard their intel. Shaiya understood and simply wrote to him saying he didn't need to say no more about his job, just was happy just hearing about how he was doing. Being older and able to travel on her own now, Shaiya did her best to come as often as she was able too.

She was not like the other kunoichi. She didn't even attend the academy. If anything, Shaiya would go there just to listen to the lessons and watch the others practice. She would take part in training with weaponry, but otherwise had no such thing as chakra control. It was impossible for her to perform the simpliest of tasks like creating a clone. The Hokage, Kakashi and Shaiya were the only ones who knew why and the two men made it a point to make sure she knew not to share her secret with anyone. She was given another kind of tutor apart from Kakashi to help her with training.

As she became older, she started to help out at the academy with weapon training since that was what she excelled at. Catching a time when she could visit Kisame was like playing a game of roulette. There had been times when they settled for a date and she would show up and he was gone. The Mizukage sending him on last minute missions. It hurt when she would realize she missed him, it hurt when she was in Konoha and missed him. But all her frets and fears dissipated the moment she was in Kisame's presence and a smile was upon her face.

Shaiya remembered having received a letter from Kisame that held a tone of struggle to it as he described that he had killed Fuguki after discovering he was leaking intel to other villages. She was packed up the next morning and on her way to Kirigakure. Arriving in record time and startling Kisame when she had launched herself at him and latching on with one of her tight embraces. It more or less startled him because she had done it with his back turned and walking down a street as she was coming into town. One would think he would be able to sense her chakra, but he never did…It was strange.

It was not lost on Kisame on how wonderful the years had been to Shaiya. Every year her beauty seemed to radiate more when she came to see him. It was hard to keep his mind on just remaining friends with her. He started tripping over words and stuttering, then there was the blushing. The rush of blood to his face making him look purple. She had only commented on it once, but he waved it off saying he was fine. Shaiya was not lost on the times either, but he had always fancied Kisame in a way. But her thoughts were not far from his and they were going about their feelings like children. Just when Kisame believed himself brave enough to confess, she was gone and on her way back to Konoha.

His mind dwelled on it until he became preoccupied with dealings with his village after a meeting with a mysterious figure going by the name of Madara. Though he learned the truth behind him soon enough. He wrote one last letter to Shaiya saying it would be the last, including that she had been the most precious person in his life. He never put down that he was going to become a missing-nin. That news became all too clear to her when she showed up days later after receiving the letter that had thoroughly confused her as well as made her concerned.

Everything felt like it crumbling around her and in the darkness she was starting to bury herself in she felt _**it **_stir. When she had returned to Konoha; Kakashi had noted the change in her immediately. He tried to pull her out of it, but she had constructed walls that not even her father could get through. It became easier over the years and she continued on with her life as it was before, just without Kisame in it. Duller eyes and faded smiles.

**Okay! Well, that's it for this chapter. Breezed through it quite quickly, sorry about that. Points in their life will be put into fuller detail in later chapters, but I wanted to get this one out as a brief overview. Kisame does not keep any sort of contact with Shaiya over the years after he became a missing-nin. That will be explained too later. Next chapter will take place around the time after Orochimaru attacks the village and Akatsuki make their first appearance; being Itachi and Kisame. I will explain in the chapter what happened to them over the years. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here we go! Not sure how much will be explained here, but this is taking place after the Orochimaru attack. I know, many years skipped over. This is a story about Kisame and Shaiya though! I don't like nonsense…most of the time. As you can already tell, this story is not really going to follow the original storyline of the manga/anime. Anyway, sit back and enjoy! Please review : D**

How the years had passed like a blink of the eye and never had it become easier. But he had managed to push everything back, keeping his mind filled with endless missions to be fulfilled by the Akatsuki. This was one mission, however, he had not been excited about going on. What would happen if he bumped into her? What would she do? What would he do? He was sure there was no chance at seeing her. This mission should be a quick one. That did not ease his hesitation and his partner kept sneaking glances at him like he knew.

There was not much he kept from the elder Uchiha. They were partners and Kisame saw him as the closest friend he had at the Akatsuki. They didn't start out that way though. It was a threat and a fight, but over time they started to get along with each other. At the moment, they were sitting in a little café enjoying some tea as they devised their next plans. But he could tell Itachi became uneasy when a few of jonin stood outside the shop…Did his finger just twitch? He shook the thought off and waited for the jonin to leave before they left.

They were intercepted on a bridge by two of the jonin he heard outside of the shop. He was immediately distracted by the jonin Asuma wielding hand blades that he infused with his chakra. That had caught him off guard at one point and he received a small scratch on his right cheek. It made him grimace and sneer at the other man. Deciding to use his water style jutsu, but an all too familiar face decided to make an appearance and copy him. "Hoshigaki Kisame." The man drawled in a serious tone.

"Oh, you remember my name. I feel honored." He snickered lightly as the face of Kakashi came into view when the water cleared to see him.

Kakashi simply stared at him with that stern expression but lazy composure. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Kisame narrowed his eyes at the male, knowing just across the water the original Kakashi was in a battle with Itachi with Kurenai and Asuma. There was an undertone in his voice that said he had more to say to him. "What?" He snapped at him finally.

The elder male scowled before his expression became strained. "She's not here."

This mission had nothing to do with Shaiya, not that Kakashi knew about that. But why did he have to make that face? Why did it sound a plea when he said she wasn't there? This took him off guard for a moment and before he could ask the clone exploded in a cloud of smoke and the real Kakashi fell to his knees. Damn Uchiha! He was unable to get any more information out of him before they had to leave and trail after the little nine-tail brat.

_**~They**_ were camped out not far from Konoha that night, his mind still reeling over the day's events. They were unable to capture the jinchuuriki due to Jiraiya being there to protect the boy. What could you do? It was back to the drawing board. He glanced over at a pensive-looking Itachi gazing off into the shadows beyond the fire that he sat in front of. This was driving him crazy! Slowly he started to pick himself up from the tree he had been leaning against as he sat. "I will be back."

"Where are you going?" Itachi inquired lightly, glancing over to the tall male.

"I'm going to go get answers." That probably wasn't the best answer for him, but that was all he was going to get for the time being.

He had stealthily snuck his way back into Konoha with much ease, which was surprising. He would think they would have upped the security not only from the attack by Orochimaru but also from the Akatsuki. Oh, they were going to be in a mess of trouble if they continued on like this. But for the time being it was good for his case. Hiding away in the shadows all the way to the hospital and tracking down the room Kakashi was in while scaring a few nurses with a simple glance.

He stepped into the room and over to the bed that Kakashi lay on, peacefully sleeping away the effects he suffered today from Itachi's tsukuyomi. It made him sigh as he did not have time for this. So grabbing the male roughly by the shoulders, he shook him vigorously before he woke weary and groggy. "Old man, wake your ass up already!"

"I'm not old, tadpole." Came the Kakashi's bleary tone.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at him, but decided it was best not to throw himself into an insult pitching fight. "Where is she?"

"I think you have done enough to her without you trying to do more. Why do you care?" Came his retort.

"Because I heard desperation." Kisame gritted out, not liking how resistant the man was being now of all times.

"Have you ever heard of a village by the name of Hannikuro? Led by a name of Tsubiki?" Kakashi asked while trying to keep his eyes open. "They took her." He went silent for a moment as his eyes slipped closed. Kisame almost believed he fell asleep, but before he could do anything the elder began to speak again. "We have been unable to send any squads out since the attack, but then you showed up. As much trouble as you are it was also a blessing." He opened his one visible eye and turned to look at Kisame with a stern expression. "Please save her." Those were Kakashi's last words before he fell unconscious.

Kisame stood there a little confused and unable to say a word before he recollected himself and left as he sensed a group of shinobi coming his way. Quickly making his way out of the village to regroup with Itachi who was still in the same place he left him in. "We are going to Hannikuro." He stated quickly.

Itachi sighed and silently stood to his feet. "Does this have to do with a girl named Shaiya?"

Kisame gave the other a bewildered expression. "H-how did you know?"

Itachi simply stared at him for a moment before turning his back to Kisame and started to walk away, but not without saying "You talk in your sleep."

"What?!"

_**~A**_ soft sigh escaped past soft pink lips; silver eyes piercing through the night over a village that was not hers. Sure she could have escaped a long time ago if they did not have multiple shackles and chains attached to her that drained her of all the energy she had. It was enough to make walking from one end of the room to the other a struggle. These were not normal chakra draining restraints. No, she could tell they were made for people like her. But how could they know what she was? Why would they want her?

She laid her head against the glass of the window, right beyond the panes were bars to ensure she would be unable to wriggle her way out. That would have been completely idiotic enough since she was six stories up. The fall would have injured her. Who would be her savior? Her eyes slipped close as she hoped for a miracle.


End file.
